<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communalism’s Worldview Starts to Crack (Jregshin/Grejshin) by fawnx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797410">Communalism’s Worldview Starts to Crack (Jregshin/Grejshin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnx/pseuds/fawnx'>fawnx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jregshin/Grejshin AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Realicide - Grej (Web Series), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, anyone here from the genshin tags good luck understanding the characters, feel free to read anyway idk, jregshin, me speculating on the genshin universe stuff to write realicide fanfic what is happening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnx/pseuds/fawnx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Communalism finds out more about their friend from their Fatui mission.<br/>What will come of their relationship if they're on opposing sides?<br/>What does Communalism's side even mean to them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Communalism/Moralism, it's in the middle of a slow burn but its still cute &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jregshin/Grejshin AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Communalism’s Worldview Starts to Crack (Jregshin/Grejshin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two are quite close friends by this point, and neither has consciously realized the pining yet. :3</p><p>Here I am posting an AU most won't entirely get whoo, right in the middle of the plot too</p><p>More info on the AU in this doc :)<br/>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1X4La7oaNKycff2Luz6z3q33_b-aM7m5W3NkH8BHZcTo/edit#</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The nighttime dark felt as stifling as ever in this context. Helping the quite frankly kidnapped children escape the Fatui was an amazing cause of course, it’s just in the dark of night it feels even more terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking the feeling best he can, Moralism pulls on his hood and mask and slides into the alleyway where he always meets the escapees. Four figures are waiting in the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchange the code phase to be sure there were no spies, and Moralism pulls scarfs from his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you cover your faces,” he said, handing each child one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shortest girl gripped a taller one's hand tight. The taller girl kneels down and helps her put the covering on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This never gets any easier to watch.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism checked to make sure the coast was clear, the kids following him semi-closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to move now, follow as close as you can,” he tells them quietly. He walks into the streets, staying on the darker side of the dark street. He checks behind him quickly to make sure the kids are close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk past many buildings, the Fontine landscape getting closer to the shopping and entertainment districts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism checks for the third time behind him, starting to comfort the children a bit as they were farther away now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright you guys, you’ll get away from them--” He feels his heart drop when he notices in-uniform Fatui turning the corner from the busier street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowers his voice, “Don’t panic and let me talk to them. If I say run, go to the street you were told, you’ll find friends there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up as the two Fatui agents approach, one Hydro and one Electro. Moralism made sure his vision was covered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon, sir,” the Pyro one started, “We’re on a search for criminals, they’ve escaped capture somehow. Have you,” he looks to the children behind Moralism, “or these four,” he says in a fake friendly tone, “seen anything suspicious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so sir,” Moralism looks to the kids, who give the agent head shakes no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, unfortunate. I’d hoped with you being in Fatui occupied areas of the city you may have seen something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, I’ll keep an eye out though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pyro agent narrows his eyes at Moralism, “Though I can’t help wondering why you’re back here, and not in the livier parts of the city. It is much more fun over there is it not? You don’t want to get wrapped up in Fatui business I assume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The children are up very late, we’re just getting home and their much too tired to weave through crowds right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s fair enough then.” The agent crosses his arms, “I’ll just have to ask you all to show me your faces and I’ll let you go. It’s just protocol on our streets I’m sure you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot, he’ll recognize them for sure, if not me. My face is well enough known to from performance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold out surely you’d let the children keep their scarfs on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their heights match who I’m looking for, I just can’t let them go unchecked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism noiselessly gestures to the kids so get ready to run, so the agents can’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent crouches to the kids level, approaching them, “I just need to see your faces, children, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism puts himself between him and the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get near them please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks highly suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you hiding?” The agent narrows his eyes at Moralism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pyro agent gestures to the electro mage next to him, who readies her spells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to take you five in if you don’t corporate, one more chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids run!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism pulls off his cloak, revealing his vision and allowing him to use it. He summons a burst of energy, and blows the two Fatui away from him and the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to make sure the kids are running. They’re quite far away at this point. Good. He’d have to leave them to find the safe point on their own, he’d only lead the Fatui there now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to the recovering Fatui, and a fight ensues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Communalism walks through the busy streets. They feel somewhat drained by the commotion of Fontaine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This nation is very nice but it does manage to drain even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>us</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They make a split second decision to walk in the usually deserted streets where the Snezhnayian embassy was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn to keep making their way toward the hotel building, but hear a commotion some ways behind them and pause to turn and check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small ways away there's a fight. They can make out two Fatui uniforms, Pyro and Electro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final figure is clearly in Fontaine clothes, using Anemo, and flying through the air in some of their attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism can’t shake the fact they look familiar, but their face is covered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they can gather any more racing thoughts, the Pyro agent shoots the figure out of the air, and they fall to the ground between the Fatui and Communalism. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the Tsaritsa it’s Moralism! What’s h-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism can’t gather any thoughts together. The Fatui agents are approaching him. They have to make a move or he’s going to end up hurt more or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stomp their foot into the ground, summoning a wall between the Fatui and Moralism, and run to him, pulling up walls to surround them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no oh no oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moralism are you okay?” they say in a hushed tone, checking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put their hands to his heart, checking to see if he was alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You cannot be gone just like that we refuse-</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was still beating. Good. They had time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism stood up and focused, feeling the planet for the locations of their two fellow Fatui outside. Got it. They stomped again, summoning walls to make a maze around them. They could hear the two shouting for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let down one wall, and picked up Moralism. As they moved through the walls they had made to escape, the maze shifted to let them out, and they ran, being as careful as they could with the unconscious Moralism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moralism starts to come to, disorientated. Why was he moving? What happened- the kids! The Fatui- what happened? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh it’s okay, we got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Moralism could barely speak without his whole body hurting more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s us,” came the familiar voice again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Communalism? How-? Ow-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost inside, just leave it to us you’ll be fine we promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism, unable to argue, hugs Communalism shoulder as tight as he can manage without causing more damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Communalism took the back entrance to their temporary home, not wanting to rouse questions from anyone that would take up valuable time they needed to help Moralism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They opened the door, turned on the electro-powered lights, and helped Moralism to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be back here soon,” Moralism whispers, “Why did this have to be the circumstance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism says nothing, rushing to get bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come back, lips pursed, unweaving bandages. “Can we take your shirt off-” they stop in their tracks, “That sounds wrong you know what we mean. We saw right where you got hit and we can’t help you unless we can see what we’re doing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Communalism, it's fine go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism nods and gets on the bed. They unbutton Moralism’s tops, wincing at the main injury. More burns cover his chest and arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism summons a flicker of Geo energy to help the healing along before wrapping and patching Moralism up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Communalism…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish working and stand up. “Okay we’ll get you another shirt yours needs to be washed,” they say with an awkward clap, turning to rummage through the closet. They grab the first shirt they find and hand it to Moralism, pick up his other clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be right back, you rest. Lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism scoots himself back and lays on the pillows, giving Communalism a small pained smile. Communalism returns it and goes to the main room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen is to their left, and living space to their right. The bathroom and back doors sit across from each other in a small hall. Communalism walks to the bathroom and fills the sink to clean Moralism’s bloodied clothes. They lather put soap and swish them around for a bit before leaving them to soak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go to the kitchen for water and a Fontaine Pastry for each of them before returning to Moralism’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got you a snack if you can eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Moralism took the pastry. Communalism sets the cups on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two eat in silence for what feels a little too long for comfort. The scene of the Fatui fighting Moralism to kill plays over and over in Communalism’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey uh-” they hesitate with a small sigh. “Why were the Fatui after you? What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism hesitated, “Promise not to tell anybody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we won’t, we just- we’re confused. We didn’t even realise you were a vision holder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I keep that a secret from most everybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Sorry we’re intruding we can shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s-” Moralism sighs, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You can ask me stuff about that, it must’ve been traumatizing for you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Communalism takes a shaky breath. They almost didn’t want to ask. They didn’t want Moralism to be on the other side to Snezhnaya, that would make everything so much more complicated than it already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were- Why were you fighting the Fatui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m part of a group that help their new recruits escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Why would- why would they want to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well they’re basically being kidnapped for the Snezhnayian army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re being </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism shifts his position a bit, “The Fatui’s recruitment tactics are far from ethical, at least in nations other than Snezhnaya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism’s entire body feels empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way. Snezhnaya wouldn’t- well maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Communalism? Are you okay?” Moralism sat next to them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We- we don't know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is- Well I don’t mean to sound insensitive but this is kind of a well known thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s- There’s no way,” Communalism’s hands cover their mouth, muffling their words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moralism puts his hand on Communalism’s leg, “You’re from Snezhnaya right? I never really asked but I’m feeling like that’s it now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism mind spins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do we tell him? That’s not going to go over well for our safety. And his. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But they couldn’t lie to Moralism. “Yeah. Yeah we are,” they say, voice shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat there for a while in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get some sleep, it’s late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Communalism was still somewhat in shock/denial, but stood up. “Do you need anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m fine. You’re sleeping in the bed right? I don’t want to kick you out of your bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we’ll both sleep in here then. It’s big enough. The sofa is hardly appropriate for someone in your state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communalism quickly darts into the other room with their pajamas to change, and then gets into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Communalism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it may say "part one" but it is definitely not part one lmao<br/>user shortfailure also wrote something for this au go check theirs out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>